eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Douglas (Freeport)
| mapref = -210,-56,5| uid = 19967| altname = Douglas| }} Notes *Douglas is a merchant that appears during the Erollisi Day festival near East Freeport (POI) and sells Valentines day items in exchange for Erollisi Coins. *For good aligned players, Douglas (Qeynos) can also be found in Qeynos Province District near Qeynos Harbor (POI). *Steven also sells event items. *Some items may be duplicates of those you can chose from the Hearts a'Flutter races or items from retired quests. Goods For Sale To view these (and other items) using the in-game "dressing room" window before you buy them, hold down CTRL on your keyboard and L click on the item's icon. The dressing room will open and show a preview of house items, petamorph wands, mounts, appearance gear, dungeon-maker goods, and (most) other items. Mounts'n Wings These are permanent mounts, not charm-mounts. You can also equip them in the mount appearance slot to continue getting the bonuses from stat mounts. *Pink Unicorn 300 *Tinkered Love Flutters 500 * 500 * 500 Charms and Misc. Trinkets *Lovers' Gazebo Assembly Kit (places a temporary gazebo in the world) 75 *Mended Heart (healing potion) 6 House Items All items in this section can be placed in player-housing. *Amorous Glow Skimmer 5 *an Erollisi Teddy Bear 6 *Blackened Rose Cordon 5 *Blackened Rose Garland 5 *Blue Patched Heart Pillow 5 *Bow Mounted Red Rose Garland *Box of Assorted Chocolates 6 *Briarthorn Entraller 20 *Crimson Stained Glass Square (a tile building block item) *Dazzling Temptation (pink "shiny") 6 *Erollisi Mantrap 20 *Fairy Drake 20 *Glossy Vase of Love 5 *Golden Rose Cordon *Heart Mounted Purple Rose Garland *Heart Mounted Red Rose Garland *Love's Chapel Guardian Plushie 30 *Love's Grand Settee 10 *Lover's Grand Veil 15 *Lover's Purse Item price in dispute during event testing. Please add final cost and remove this note. *Lovers' Gazebo 15 *Lucky Teralid Plushie 30 *Pink Rose Topiary 10 *Pink Stained Glass Square (a tile building block item) *Pink Vesspyr Bloom 5 *Puppy Love Plushie 100 *Rainy Day Knoll 20 *Romantic Red and Gold Hanging Fairy Lights 10 *Shard of Love Stag Plushie 20 *Single Pink Rose 2 *Single Purple Rose 2 *Single Red Rose 2 *Single Yellow Rose 2 *Three Pink Roses 3 *Three Purple Roses 3 *Three Red Roses 3 *Three Yellow Roses 3 *The Lady of Insurrection (Painting) 5 *Vanished Jar of Passion 5 *Violet Vesspyr Bloom 5 *Yellow, Pink, and Red Roses 3 Appearance Items The following are no-stat items you can equip for appearance-only use: *Blushing Lover 10 Erollisi coin *Insurrection Armor Crate 100 *Passionate Attire 10 *Thief of Love Armor Crate 100 * 100 Pets and Petamorph Wands :Petamorph wands can only be used on combat pets, not on cosmetic pets. *Petamorph Wand: Dragonfly 20 *Petamorph Wand: Erollisi Mantrap 20 *Petamorph Wand: Mist Panther 20 *Petamorph Wand: Mutated Butterfly 20 :Cosmetic pets (anyone can cast these) *Sparkling Passion (pink pet "sparkleball") 20 *Sparkling Romance (red pet "sparkleball") 20 Player-Made Dungeon Items *The items in this section can only be used if you have unlocked the Dungeon Maker System. The Dungeon Maker system was included with the Age of Discovery expansion or (later) as an individual content feature purchased through the Marketplace. *Erollisian Custodian (Druid) 15 Erollisi coin *Erollisian Flame Sentinel (Guardian) 15 Erollisi coin *Erollisian Hart of Love (Templar) 15 Erollisi coin *Erollisian Sprite of Devotion (Dirge) 15 Erollisi coin *Erollisian Sprite of Passion (Wizard) 15 Erollisi coin *Sister Aalarya Activator (a mage) 15 *Sister Katey Activator (a priest) 15 *Sister Leela Activator (a scout) 15 *Sister Thog Activator (a warrior) 15 Equipment * 150 * 150